Love in a Mixed Up World
by Allexxiss
Summary: Bella and Rose move to Seattle after six longs years of saving up in Forks. They wanted adventure, something different from the same old. They got more then they expected though.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Moving Day **

"Okay, that's the last of it" my dad said as he put the final box into my brand new Mazda CX9. I told my parents about my plan to move and this baby was sitting in the drive way the next day. My dad had said something along the lines of "I wouldn't feel comfortable with you being so far from home with such an unreliable car, so here ya go kid." He finished by motioning to the beauty in the drive way.

Now don't get me wrong I was very grateful for the years my Chevrolet Cavalier provided me with but it was time to move on! I did feel a little relentless taking the car. Feeling as it could just be another thing for my father to hang over my head, but the pros outweighed the cons.

I had spent the last six years saving up for this move and I honestly couldn't remember the last time I bought myself something. I didn't count this as buying myself something but you got the picture.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." I said.

"No, this is see you later," my sister said, "because you know as soon as you get settled I'm coming for a visit."

I turned to see my little sister Tiffany walking out of the house looking like hell. It was 10:30 a.m. but this was still considered early for her. Ever since she turned 21 everything changed for my little sister. She used to be a straight A student with a boyfriend of 4 years. But the day after her 21st birthday she broke up with him and put going to school on hold.

To say she is a completely different person was an understatement. Surprisingly though everyone was ok with the direction her life was now heading in even if she was still living at home. I guess if you do everything you're supposed to do your first 20 years of life you can do anything you want from then on after. I smiled at her though, I loved my little sister and she couldn't do wrong in my eyes.

I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "And I promise to make it a visit you will never forget." She coughed stifling a laugh. Hey just because she let our father know the way she lived her life didn't mean I wanted him to know the way I lived mine.

I went to hug my father next, and it was proving to be more difficult for me to imagine. Not that I wasn't glad to be leaving this town but I was still a daddy's girl deep down. All of us were. Aside from me and my sister, I had two step sisters. Scarlet was 25 and was attending the school Columbia U. College of Physicians and Surgeons. Now Lizzy my other step sister was a character all her own. She was barley 20 but the day she graduated high school she moved to LA in hopes of being an actress. Now don't get me wrong the girl could act but she wasn't destined to be in movies she was suppose to be on Broadway, she had a voice of an angle. Everyone knew that in our little town but she still refused to listen. She would learn on her own accord I just hoped it wouldn't be to late when she did.

The hug was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I rolled my eyes before letting go of my father. I turned to my sister to give her one final hug. I was sure going to miss them.

"Tell Sue that I am going to miss her and to take care." Sue was my step mother. She worked a lot of the time and we learned to accept that growing up. It never really seemed to bother my father but I don't know if I could be married to someone who spent the greater part of our relationship working.

My dad nodded, obviously trying to hold back some tears. My sister stepped up to him putting her arm around him and silently reassuring him everything would be okay. He welcomed it wrapping his own big arm around her tiny waist. I wanted to run back to them and give them both a hug one more time but I still had stops to make before I was even on the road.

I pulled out of the drive way, waving good-bye to them. I was out front of my mom's house in less than 3 minutes. Now this was a big disadvantage living in a small town, I grew up my whole life with my parents living right down the road from each other.

I parked the car and headed inside. My mother hadn't taken the day off work, I felt as if it wasn't completely nessacary. I only had to grab a few boxes from my stuff I had left here over the years. They were mostly filled up with books.

On top of the boxes was two wrapped presents. I opened the first one a little roughly remembering me distinctly telling my mom she didn't need to get me anything for a 'going away present'. But I knew the day she saw my new car that she wasn't going to let me leave without giving me a little something.

I finally god the gift unwrapped and I smiled a big old Cheshire cat smile. It was the book _The Hunger Games. _My mom always seemed to know what I wanted before I even knew. I set down the book and continued with my next gift. It was a picture of me, my sister, mom and dad at my 7th birthday party. I smiled as a little tear escaped my eye.

It was taken a week before my parents filed for the divorce. You wouldn't have ever been able to tell considering we looked like a family out of Home Living Magazine or something. I wiped the tear away and pulled out my phone to text my mom.

_**Love the gifts, but I told you not to get me anything! 3Bells**_

. My phone vibrated in my hand almost immediately after, I looked down expecting for the text to be from my mother but rolled my eyes when I saw what was there.

_**Where's your scrawny ass at! I'm ready to hit the road and get out of this hell hole! ;)**_

I didn't need to finish ready to know who it was from. I flipped my phone shut and loaded up my remaining boxes into the car. It only took me 5 minutes this time to make it to Rose's house.

Rose was my best friend and also moving to Seattle with me. We planned on sharing an apartment together for however long was nessacary. We have been best friends since the 5th grade. She was the only other person besides my sisters who I had met who seemed determined to get out of this town.

I pulled off onto the dirt road that leaded to her house. Rose's dad was mayor of our here little town and had been for the last fifteen years. I pulled up to her house and put the car in park. I got out of the car and made my way to the house.

I walked right into the house, not caring being as this was my second family. I called out Rose's name and heard clicking down the hall. She wasn't at all what everybody would think a mayor's daughter would be coming from little ol' Forks. She always had the best of the best and never wore anything not name brand. Totally opposite of me, give me a pair of jeans that covered my ass and I would be good to go.

She was in front of me faster than you could say Christian Louboutin. To no surprise every hair on her head was in place, not a wrinkle in her clothes. She didn't have any boxes, her father had those sent ahead of time so it wouldn't be such an in convinces.

"About time," she hollered, "I thought we would be leaving at 11!"I just rolled my eyes at her. All the time she made me wait over the years, 15 minutes and she should be okay. I gave her an eye roll.

"Well, I'm here now. You ready or not?" I asked.

"Let's go say good bye to the parental then we can be on our way." She said as she flashed her 1000 Walt smile. We headed into the kitchen where we heard chatter going on.

"Come to say good-bye you two?" asked Mr. Hale when we walked all the way into the kitchen.

"As ready as well ever be dad." Rose answered back.

"Ok, well I want you girls to know that y'all can come back home whenever you want to. No one would think twice of it." I huffed out a breath of air.

We had heard speeches along these lines for the last year since we let her parents know that it was getting close to us actually moving away. They didn't believe that it would ever happen but still stressed the fact that we didn't have to leave if we didn't want to.

"Dad…" Rose said with a hint of warning.

I smiled and chuckled a little as her dad made his worried face. Rose was an only child (well if you didn't include me) so when it came to who ruled the house you didn't need to spend more than ten minutes in this house to realize who it was.

"Just making sure y'all know baby doll." Mr. Hale responded.

Mrs. Hale came down the stairs at that moment. She looked awful. She had red rimmed eyes and a Kleenex in her hand. Mrs. Hale diffiently took the news about our move the hardest out of our whole family.

She saw us standing there in the kitchen and started bursting into tears yet again. She ran back up the stairs before anyone could say anything to her.

Rose turned back to her dad "Just tell mom to call me when she's ready to talk to me and that I love and will miss her." Her dad just nodded probably a little worried that he would have to be left to pick up the pieces of his wife's heart.

We both turned to exit the kitchen but couldn't make it far before we were stopped by Mr. Hale once again.

"Just one second girls…" He said heading in our direction. He handed us both white blank envelopes and said "Just promise me y'all will not open these till you get to your new apartment."

We both nodded our heads just in hopes of him hurrying to let us go. We were finally out of the house and by my car before we both squealed and jumped up and down like little school girls. I quickly got in the driver's seat while Rose made her way around to the passenger seat.

As soon as her ass was on the seat she started to dig into her hug Chanel bag when she started pulling and kept pulling out every CD from Glee imaginable. Huge smiles broke out onto our faces when we made eye contact. If you knew one thing about us we loved our Glee and would hurt whoever said anything nasty, mean, and wrong about that show. You can count on that.

I knew at that moment this is where I'm supposed to be in life. In my new Mazda CX9 with my best friend in the passenger seat, and an endless supply of Glee music you could ever want. What put the cherry on the cake was when we finally pulled on to the high way and she put the CD Glee The Music, Vol. 1 on and '_Don't stop believing came on'_, yeah that topped it off right.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**Seattle**

When we finally exited off of highway we couldn't contain it any longer. I'm just glad that we had the windows up. We had to stop screaming when I swerved into the other lane and got a honk from another car.

Our apartment was only fifteen minutes away from the exit, with the traffic it took thirty. We were so absorbed in our surroundings when we arrived didn't even notice the bell man who was making his way towards my door.

When he knocked we both jumped and laughed at our reactions. I turned and my eyes went wide when I say the bell man, and the vault waiting for us to exit the car. I turned to Rose who had a worried look on her face.

"What is this?" I screeched.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry! I didn't tell you sooner because I just knew you would react like this! My dad only agreed to letting us go if they paided for our apartment until we both got settled in." she came back at me with.

"I know that, but come on Rose. This isn't what you could have possibly thought I meant when I agreed!"I huffed out a big breath of air.

"I know Bella, but let's just go in and see how it is. I mean it can't hurt for them to pay for a little. I mean were young and we need to live our lives in this city before we have to worry about work and school for a little while." She was really milking the cow on this one.

I couldn't deny that it would be nice to enjoy the city for a little bit before I had to worry about work and school, but that's why I wanted to move to this city.

A lot of my life I just had things handed to me because of my dad and his family. I learned from my mom and her side of the family how to work hard for my earnings. So I thought that maybe we could go in and see how it was and try to find out how much a month it was.

"Okay, well just take it day by day right now." I told her and her face lite up at the prospect of the idea. I open the door and to be greeted by an older darked skin gentleman by the name of Mike.

"Hello young ladies and what brings you to _The Ravines _today?" Mike asked after introducing himself.

"Were moving in" Yelled Rose her voice full of excitement.

"Oh, you two are the Hale girls, I presume?" he asked.

We both nodded eagerly. He chuckled at our expressions and said "Oh what it is to be young..." he responded dreamily.

"I'm Bella" I said sticking out my hand "and this here is my sister Rose!" I finished off while she stuck her hand out to be shuck. He shuck both of our hands with a smile on his face.

"Well you young ladies must be quiet excited." He chuckled. "Okay," Mike started out, "Well Eric here will take your boxes and bags up to your room. It was a pleasure meeting you two and I will be seeing you quite often." He smiled while holding open the front door to _The Ravines_ for us.

When you walked through the door you came to a huge bright room. The floor was marble, the vases were obviously the best crystal out there. The paintings just had to be originals. There was no way a place like this would put up fake art work.

I turned to Rose and said "What have you done? I feel like I'm in another world."

She looked just as stunned as I felt. I knew she wasn't expecting this either. "Wow…" she huffed out finally.

We heard a throat clear and we saw a mild age bald man standing behind the counter. We turned our attention to him and made our way over to the counter. He was obviously enjoying the way Rose strutted her stuff a little too much because he took him a couple blinks and a throat clear for him to come back to us.

Another thing I'm jealous of her about, she has been in the car for 8 or so hours and she can still make a man forget how to breathe. Bullshit.

"How may I help you two?" He asked me not daring a look in Rose's direction. "Well were the Hale's" I responded to his question. "Ah yes, the Hale's," he began "I'm pleased to finally meet you two, your dad has been calling for the past month straight to make sure that we make this the best apartment for the two of you" He finished.

I couldn't believe it, but I should have known knowing Mr. Hale. If the Hales did anything they did it to the best of their ability. He handed us both a set of keys, one being for our mailbox and one for our apartment.

We nearly sprinted to the elevators when he yelled "12th floor girls."

When we finally got into the elevator and the doors finally closed we squealed like school girls yet again. We noticed that the button for the 12th floor was just below a button for the penthouse. I just rolled my eyes and made a mental note to take care of this later.

When we finally made it two the 12th floor we both exited the elevator slowly. We had apartment 56B, we turned left and made our way down to the hall. There on the right just 15 steps after you get out of the elevator was the doors.

I knew being two doors that I was going to be rolling my eyes a lot more than usual. I stayed back as Rose put her key into the door and opened. My breath left my body before I could respond, I thought I was going to faint.

It was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The room alone was amazing. The windows were in the perfect place letting the perfect amount of sun into the room with the perfect setting. It was perfect.

I walked in all the way when I was sure I wasn't going to fall over. Rose closed the doors behind me. "Wow…" was all she said.

That's probably all she could say and I wouldn't be surprised. I finally sprinted off towards the rooms and dropped my bag. I knew that whoever got to the rooms first got first pick.

I made it first, of course. Not only was Rose in heels, I was in flops. I don't even think Rose owned a pair of flip flops. When she finally made it she just stood right next to me just as still. I was in awe

. The room straight ahead of me had an off white pink paint on the walls, with a round bed in the middle with a hot pink down comforter. There were only a few decorative pillows but just the right amount for the bed, because the bed alone was the show. I knew right then and there that was Jen's.

I turned to her fast and she broke out into a huge smile. I knew she would love it, so it turned out whatever room was to my right was going to be mine.

I turned and couldn't pick my jaw up off the grown. I had a scarlet red comforter with at least 100 decorative pillows. All containing the colors brown orange and green. The other objects in my room match to those colors in one way or the other. There was everything to patterns to nothing but that color on an object but it was there.

I smiled because this was perfect. This was me. My closet was big, not as big as Rose's walk in but that was okay. I got the huge bathroom. Rose loved her clothes and I loved my pampering. There was everything from a sauna to a jazzcuise hot tub bath.

I was very astonished at how much I loved this apartment. I knew that it would be nice but I didn't think it would be anything like this.

I ran over to Rose's room to admire it a little more. It was just a little over ten when we realized that we hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. So we decide with it being a Friday and with us needing no time to get ready to go out for dinner and see where that leads.

I went in to change and I decided on a dark blue on shouldered dress. There was a bunch of material gathered on the right shoulder, I choice gray Christian Louboutin shoes, silver metal clutch, jewelry. I curled my hair then pinned it up. Sprit some perfume on myself and went to see if Rose was ready.

Rose was wearing a black tight dress. It have a strap around the neck and some around her shoulders. She was also wearing red Christian Louboutin I have never seen before.

"Where did you get those?" I asked while pointing at her magnificent shoes. She laughed when she said "Daddy's going away present." I rolled my eyes but couldn't say anything since I got a car from my dad.

We made our way downstairs when we stopped at the door to ask Mike what was the best places to eat in town. He said "_The Heaven_ is the hottest restaurant in town right now. It has a bar while you wait also." He added the last part with a wink.

We giggled and thank him after we asked for directions. The restaurant was only a few blocks away so we decided to walk. It was Seattle after all. I knew that Rose was just freezing her ass off.

I asked her if she was okay and she kept saying she was fine but I swear I saw her shivering. We finally made it to the restaurant and it was packed. After managing to squeeze our way through the swarms of beautiful people, we approached a black granite counter.

A beautiful woman with curly red hair was wearing a low cut dress. She asked us for our names and sort of grimaced when we talked. Bitch. She told us it would be a 45 minute wait so we made our way over to the bar. We found two seats at the bar and sat down. The bartender asked for our ids and then our drink order. We both ordered a vodka and tonic. Finally 5 drinks later, we were called for our table.

We were extremely giggly on the way to our table causing some stares. When I sat down I finally let myself take in the surroundings. The whole place was in light blue, dark blue, white, and silver. It was beautiful, white crystal chandlers hanging from the ceiling. One wall was all glass with booths along it. I looked at the floor and didn't know how I managed to walk on it.

It was so beautiful and looked like if I stepped in it I would fall into a bath of melted silver. As I looked around I noticed, every single person in here was beautiful. It was almost sickening. All the girls were stick thin, with the guys all wearing million dollar smiles. We were handed our menus and began to pick our choices. We laughed and giggled while we enjoyed the scenery.

We were waiting for our waters (we thought we should slow down if we wanted to make it through the night) when there was a commotion between two guys at the bar. This surprised me, because this place didn't look like it would have such things as 'bar fights'? Everyone turned to look at what the commotion was. The waiter returning with our drinks wasn't paying attention though and walked straight into another waiter. When they hit everything happened in slow motion. Thank god we were drinking clear drinks. The drinks went all over our laps. We both gasped in surprise of the coldness. The waiters both began apologizing profusely saying how sorry they were.

I could tell by the way Rose wasn't talking that she was extremely pissed. So I had to take matters into my own hands. I tried telling them that it was okay, as Rose shoot me a dirty glare.

A manager happened to be running up to the fight at the bar when he noticed us. He started to make his way over to us with a look of annoyance. He approached us with a very professional attitude. "Everything oka…" His question dropped when he saw our attire. He turned a sharp gaze to the waiters who ran off like frightened little boys. The manager turned back to us and had a small smile on his face. "I 'm extremely sorry about this lady's. As you may know that we have a spa connected to this restaurant, with that being said I am going to treat you ladies to the works while we get your clothes dry cleaned and your meal and all your drinks are on the house tonight." He said while moitioning us to get up and follow him up a flight of stairs.

We followed him up the first flight and he took a right. He went through the 3rd door on the left and motioned for us to sit down. He said "Mr. Cullen will be right with you." He said while closing the door. The room was a decent sized room with a couch and love seat, coffee table, TV, desk with a computer and all the works. We both sat down on the couch not knowing what to expect. About five minutes later, a large brawny man walked in. He had dark curly hair with striking blue eyes. He took one glance at me, but when he say Rosalie all attend was on her. Of fucking course.

"Ladies," he said "My name is Emmett Cullen."

He said it as if we should know who he is. I've never heard of him and by the look on Rose's face I would say she didn't either.

"I'm Bella, and this is Rose" I said jamming my thumb against her. She chuckled, what the fuck.

He frowned "Are you okay Rose? Are you cold? I'll just hurry along then."

"N-n-n-ooo I'm okay." She stuttered. I rolled my eyes, here comes Miss Actress herself.

"Well I'll hurry. I do apologize about what happened here tonight. I would love to give you a whole day tomorrow at our day spa. I'll take care of everything here tonight. I have my stylist on her way with a few choice selections for you guys."

"That's not nessacary I a sure you, and please don't do anything to the waiters either it was a complete accident."

He started chuckling at me, "Oh, ma'am please don't worry about the waiters. I will take care of them but not to the extreme I was going to because of your asking." He smiled a sweet smile at me and Rose. "As for the outfits, you'll change, we'll get them cleaned and delivered to your places tomorrow morning." He explained.

I was completely shocked silent. I didn't know what to say because he didn't seem like he was taking no for an answer. Rose and I both nodded.

"For dinner, please join us. I would love to spend more time with you both?" He asked.

We both just nodded still not being about to say a complete sentence.

"Okay, I'll leave you both to change and wait for to arrive. There are robes in the bathroom in the back and you both may use it. I'll be back at 11:30."

"Uh…thank you so much Emmett, really." I was suddenly able to find my voice as he began to rise.

"No it's my apologizes you must except Bella. I will see you ladies when I return to get you at 11:30."

We both sat there watching him leave the room. I turned towards Rose, seeing how she was taking this. She was starting dreamy eyed at the door.

"Bella, I think I'm in love…"


End file.
